


The Texture of Her Hands

by tonabuns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom maggie, Dom/sub, F/F, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Sub Alex, Vibrators, call me kink master kink, except filthier, for realzies, is that a thing?, massage sex, mild Puppy Play I guess?, oh yeah, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: Filthy, filthy smut. I mean, just look at the tags. Wonderous filth. With some feelings. Submissive, praise-kinky Alex Danvers strikes again!





	The Texture of Her Hands

When Alex saw the brand-new bottle of massage oil on the bedside table, she knew immediately that Maggie had left it out for her to see. 

Alex waited patiently for Maggie to broach the subject that night, but she never did. Instead, every so often, her eyes would shine with mischief—well, more than usual—and Maggie would make a show of letting her eyes wander over Alex’s lips, or arms, or neck. 

Fine, Alex would let Maggie have her plans. Alex loved Maggie’s plans. She wouldn’t spoil the anticipation.

But it took days. Maggie waited days before she put those plans into motion, and it drove Alex crazy. Not just because of the anticipation, but because Maggie wouldn’t even fuck her in the meantime. 

“Not tonight, baby,” Maggie would say, scratching her nails on Alex’s scalp. When Alex would whimper and rock harder against Maggie’s leg, Maggie would simply whisper “Be patient for your surprise...”

Alex wondered if it was technically considered a surprise if she mostly knew what Maggie’s plans involved. It took two nights of falling asleep wet and swollen before the day finally came.

Alex had gotten home to a quiet apartment after a long, frustrating week and was immediately intent on taking a long, hot shower. And when she walked into her bedroom, she did what she had done every time she entered the bedroom for the last couple days: she immediately looked towards the bedside table and to the location where that bottle of massage oil had been. And her legs nearly gave out as she saw a cascade of new items lying beside it. Leather wrist cuffs, a blindfold, a new package of rubber sheets, and the final item, which made her center clench and ache: nipple clamps. Alex’s chest heaved. 

“Maggie?” she gasped out, never looking away from the items.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Maggie, her eyes warm and flashing, in a short, gray robe. Maggie’s nipples were prominent under the fabric, her tan legs barely covered at all. She gave Alex a smiled. “Take a shower,” Maggie said gently. “Make sure you dry off. Then come lay down.”

Alex was about to move towards the bathroom when Maggie’s hand slid into hers. “Hey…” Maggie coaxed. She nodded back at the accessories she had put on the bedside table. “You okay with this? All of this?” 

Alex followed Maggie’s gaze and realized immediately that Maggie was probably most worried about the restraints or the nipple clamps. She locked steady eyes on Maggie’s and nodded. “Yes,” she breathed, eyes soft and needy.

Maggie’s face lit up with something close to delight. “But you remember your word? If I go too far?” 

Alex nodded. She momentarily found herself distracted by Maggie’s lips, gravitating towards them instinctively. Maggie moved away, tsking her. “Do what I say,” Maggie spoke over her shoulder. “Shower. Come back. You’re mine.”

Surprised that her wetness wasn’t running down her legs already, Alex stepped into the bathroom. The cold tile on her bare feet made it easier to focus on her new task: showering as quickly as humanly possible.

Every time the hot water made contact with her heated pussy, a shiver ran up her spine. She had to place a hand between her legs and press down on her swollen mound for a moment, just to stop the ache for a few more minutes. She didn’t dare touch herself any further. She was convinced that Maggie would be able to tell.

Exiting the shower stall, finally, she quickly dried herself off and began to rub the towel through her hair. The door to the bathroom opened, making Alex shivering from the cold air. Maggie stood in the doorway, leaning against it and watching her. 

After a moment, Maggie walked forward, reaching for a hair tie from the counter and meeting Alex’s eye over her shoulder in the mirror. Slowly, she began to weave her long fingers through Alex’s hair. She smiled when she heard Alex let out something similar to a purr. 

After gathering the hair, Maggie tied it gently up into a loose bun, making sure it would stay out of the way for the night’s activities. She slid her hands around Alex’s body, one hand rising to grasp gently around the front of Alex’s neck while the other wrapped around Alex’s waist. “Come to bed.” She felt Alex gulp against her palm.

Maggie watched Alex’s eyes and posture soften gently as she relaxed further into submission. It made Maggie’s heart swell and warm. 

In the bedroom, the comforter and pillows had all been removed from the bed, replaced with a soft rubber sheet. The lights were dimmed, a few candles lit, and Alex could smell a faint, floral scent of the massage oil being warmed. 

“Lay down. On your stomach.”

Alex complied and let herself sink into the cool sheet, her body still warm from the shower. After only a minute, Alex felt Maggie place her hands on her bare back and start moving them in soothing, slow circles. “I’m going to blindfold you now. Do you want that, baby? Hm?” Alex pressed her face into the dark sheets and whimpered. Maggie reached down to knead gently at Alex’s ass. “Mm-hm. Lift up, baby.” Obeying, Alex lifted her nose from the bed and felt Maggie slide the blindfold over her eyes. In the new darkness, Alex let her head fall forward to the bed and listened to Maggie hum approvingly. 

When Alex heard the jingle of the chain between the wrist cuffs, she body clenched in anticipation. She felt Maggie’s warm hands run over her arms and lift, moving and positioning her, handling her body just how she wanted. Maggie slid the smooth, thick leather over Alex’s right wrist, extending her arm towards the headboard before doing the same with the left. The soft leather cuffs were tightened around her wrists one after the other, then tugged sternly towards the headboard again. Alex gasped and stretched, rubbing her breasts on the sheets below her. No matter what position she was in, no matter how relaxed, now she could always feel Maggie’s relentless control. 

Maggie tugged a little at the soft hair on the back of Alex’s neck. “Such a good girl.” 

Alex responded with a whine.

Maggie moved the warming bowl to the bedside table, dipping her fingers into the oil and feeling the heat run over her fingers. The heat was two steps shy of uncomfortable; perfect.

Covering the tips of her fingers with the oil, she held them above Alex’s back and waited. The oil gathered slowly at the ends of her fingers, then let loose a single droplet onto Alex’s skin. Maggie watched the muscles in Alex’s back in fascination as Alex arched in response to the droplets of heat. It was time to begin.

Maggie lifted herself to straddle the backs of Alex’s thighs. She started slowly, limiting herself to only glide her fingers gently over the skin at the middle of Alex’s back, spreading the oil and warming the skin to the texture of her hands. She watched the woman in front of her shudder and settle, relaxing into Maggie’s mercy.

Slowly, Maggie finally began. She pressed her thumbs into the bands of muscle on both sides of Alex’s spine, running them up the arch in Alex’s spine, then back down, stroking the muscle while slowly increasing the pressure.

A strip of shiny oil extended over the middle of Alex’s back as Maggie continued. Maggie worked slowly and began to build up pressure, feeling the strength and resistance of the muscle beneath her thumbs melt away. She went deeper and deeper, rolling her hands into fists, and working deep into the muscle with her knuckles, and reveling in Alex’s breathy sighs and groans.

It was only then that Maggie started expanding her domain of Alex’s back. The strictness of the restraints made certain muscles in Alex’s back bare themselves to Maggie’s hands. Maggie slowly wringed and tormented them with pleasure and pressure from her thumbs, palms, knuckles. The tops of Alex’s shoulders seemed to be the stiffest part, but once Maggie had manipulated them into submission, the muscles there were the most sensitive parts of Alex’s back. And Maggie took full advantage.

Alex was thrusting into the bed by the time that Maggie was done with her back. When Maggie rose up slowly on the bed, Alex felt elated by the possibility that Maggie may soon bring her to orgasm.

But Maggie had other plans.

Leaning in close to Alex’s ear, she blew a draft of cool air over it teasingly, making Alex shiver. She moved a hand back to her favorite position on Alex’s ass, “I could do anything I want to you.” 

Jesus. Alex gulped.

An oily hand began to knead Alex’s ass. “I could spank you raw. I could make you come as many times as I want. I could work you deeper and deeper until it was all mine, every piece. And you couldn’t do anything, could you, baby?” Maggie’s palm came down, suddenly, the oil making the impact sharper than usual. Alex jumped. Maggie spread more oil over Alex’s blushing ass and began to knead deep into the muscle. Alex groaned, doing her best to raise it further into Maggie’s hands.

“So good for me.” Maggie’s hands slowed to a stop. “Turn over, baby,” Maggie ordered. 

Alex felt as though there was a slow hum emanating in the room through the darkness of the blindfold. She felt almost dazed; low and deep in her body. She did as Maggie asked, slowly turning her body over in her restraints with Maggie’s help. Turning over only made the chain connecting the restraints pull tighter.

Goosebumps arose over her unoiled torso as the warm of the bed was replaced by the cold air of the room. Her nipples were like marble.

She felt Maggie place her weight on either side of her body once again. Sudden heat swam over the skin of her ribs as Maggie began by rubbing oil-soaked hands over them. “Hmm..” Maggie hummed approvingly. “How’s my baby doing?” Maggie gripped under Alex’s ribs and slid then slowly down over the muscles of Alex’s abdomen, letting the oil lubricate the journey down to Alex’s hips. 

“You’re not going to come yet, are you?” She ran her hands down over Alex’s hips, then down over her pelvis. She stopped at the tender spots where her legs met her pelvis, kneading the tendons and muscles at the base of Alex’s legs. After becoming momentarily distracted by Alex’s flushed, hard pink nipples, Maggie fetched more oil with one hand, she moving her hands up to Alex’s tummy, pushing gently into the skin with her fingertips. “Do you want a belly rub? Hm? How’s my puppy doing?” She applied more pressure with her fingers, tormenting the abdominal muscles she could feel clenching and relaxing underneath. She relaxed once more, watching Alex’s facial expression as she simply smoother her rough palms over the skin from her ribs to her pelvic bone. Alex arched her back up, stretching the skin and creating more of an expanse for Maggie to dominate. Maggie rubbed her knuckles roughly over Alex’s abdominal muscles to show her appreciation.

She could tell that Alex was already in another world. Maggie loved the idea of having sent her there, pushing her through it as she liked, wringing it out of her. She reached for even more oil, coating her hands. She took the base of one of Alex’s breasts in her hands, pressing gently down before pulling up, lifting the weight of it and letting her fingers move up towards Alex’s soft areolas. She repeated the motion with the other breast, then once again with the first.

Alex breathed hard, arching her back up desperately as Maggie repeated the motion over and over, each time avoiding direct contact on her nipples. After a moment, Maggie stopped. Alex barely realized as Maggie reached over, extracting the last item from the bedside table. 

Opening the nipple clamps, she positioned them directly over Alex’s swollen, hard nipples, and very slowly, ever so gently, released the clips, exacting endless pressure onto the stalks.

Alex had her head arched back. Her legs were clenched together and shaking under Maggie’s hips. It looked like she was on the very brink of coming, already.

But Maggie didn’t want that. Not yet. She stayed silent and still as Alex’s gasps died down, her the sweat on Alex’s forehead began to cool, and a slow whine began to sound out of Alex’s lungs. 

“I have one more surprise for you, puppy.”

The pet name made Alex clench and jerk. 

“Shh… Submit. You’re mine. I want more.”

Alex sunk deeper into the bed, remaining silent. 

Maggie reached into the bedside table to find what she was looking for. She retrieved a vibrator, thicker and longer than she and Alex had tried before, that was covered in deep ridges and studs. Normally, it would be the sort of toy that Alex found overzealous and uncomfortable. But Maggie knew as she stared down at Alex that night that it would be exactly what the other woman craved.

She coated it with oil, having already checked that it was safe, and slid back on the bed. She took Alex’s left thigh in her hands. “Up,” she ordered, lifting it so that her calf resting over her shoulder.

Maggie looked down, taking her first look of the night at Alex’s gorgeous, needy fucking pussy. Maggie had a feeling it would probably swallow the dildo whole. Now open, Alex felt the cold air on her soaked pussy and jogged her hips into it, as if to allow even the air itself to fuck her.

Maggie wrapped her left arm around Alex’s thigh, rubbing her belly once again as she spread her legs even further. “What a good puppy. So wet for me.” She lifted the dildo in her hand and pressed the wide head against Alex’s desperate opening. As Alex whined, Maggie spun the dildo in place, pressing it deeper into the opening without penetrating. “Shhh. I’m not done with my massage, puppy.”

The dildo’s head sunk into Alex easily. The moan that came from Alex’s mouth was so loud that Maggie was sure the people in the house next door had heard. Maggie rubbed Alex’s tummy again, coaxing her into quiet submission before withdrawing the dildo slowly, twisting it as she did, then sinking it into the woman underneath her even further. “My baby is going to need a deep massage,” Maggie husked, thrusting and twisting the dildo into Alex, making sure the ridges and studs on its sides rubbed Alex’s walls relentlessly.

“You can’t come until I tell you to. Understand? Not until I’m done.” The last word was said on a particularly rough thrust forward, the dildo sinking in deeper than Maggie had ever pushed Alex before. 

And Alex couldn’t take it anymore. With one more thrust of her hips, she came. Her hips never stopped their needy rut and, after the initial surprise, Maggie took the disobedience in stride, choosing to punish Alex by turning the vibrator on.

Wetness gushed out of Alex. It was like a delicious fountain. Maggie widened Alex’s legs further, giving Alex short, deep, rough thrusts. “Naughty puppy.”

She continued, and Alex began to thrash, gasping and continuing to come. She couldn’t tell if it was all one orgasm or multiple ones, and she didn’t have the capacity to care. Because she wasn’t even on the ground anymore. She was an animal, made of blood and ocean, and she was completely under Maggie’s control. She dropped down deep and washed away, becoming an instrument under Maggie’s hands. She was at Maggie’s mercy.

And with that assurance and one last wail, Alex could no longer stand the pleasure, collapsing unconscious onto the wet rubber sheets beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> A massage, some nipple clamps, and a vibrator walk into a bar. "Jesus," the bartender says to the vibrator, "what happened to you? You look all shaken up!"
> 
> *bah-dum-tssss*
> 
> If only all fics could end with a useless dad joke, am I right guys?


End file.
